Goddess of Storybrooke
by HoodedSource
Summary: When Thor has fallen into a death-like slumber after his battle with Malekith, Odin is forced to find a temporary worthy replacement to wield Mjölnir and resume Thor's duties, but if the worse comes to pass, a permanent replacement.
1. Work Not Yet Done

Chapter 1

**This is Preseason 4 and Postseason 3 of Once Upon a Time and after Thor: The Dark World with Loki not as King.**

The day in Asgard was bright and sunny, but the air was filled with grim; as the god of thunder was lying in a death-like coma in the medical wing. His father, Odin, standing above him with a grim and worry look.

"My king, the battle with Malekith on Midgard , as taken its toll your son." a nurse said. "In his current state it is unclear when or if he awakens."

Behind Odin were the four warriors Thor fought alongside over the years; Lady Sif, Hogan, Volstagg, and Fandral. The four looked at each other and to the king before them, each with a grim look of their own as they saw their dear friend and future king lying in an death-like slumber.

"My king," Lady Sif stepped forward. "We must extend our..."

She stopped as the king exited the room. Odin could feel a tear emerging in his eye and didn't want anyone to see such weakness. The people needed a strong king, but he needed his family. The four followed behind him.

"I must maintain the kingdom, no matter what the event." the king willed himself.

"But, Thor..." Sif started.

"Thor is in a slumber cannot help him." Odin replied.

"Regardless, he need his family." Sif finished.

"NO," the king shouted. "He needs his mother and I cannot bring her back... no matter how much I want to."

"My liege," Sif bowing her head. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Sif, Fandral. I require you two to reach Midgard and fetch Jane Foster." the king demanded. "I fear she is the only one who can help Thor through this."

"Yes, my liege." Sif and Fandral replied.

Normally, Sif would've scoffed at such a idea. But given the circumstances, she would take all the help she could find. Hogan and Volstagg were left behind as the two looked back at their motionless friend and continued on.

As Odin sat on his throne, looking out into the distance. He saw the Bi-Frost being activated, sending the Sif and Fandral to Midgard.

"Volstagg, summon Heimdell." he ordered. "Tis is of great importance."

"Ay" Volstagg responded.

As Volstagg had achieved his kings wishes, Odin was plagued with thoughts. His focus was interrupted when Heimdell spoke.

"You wish to see me?"

"Everyone, leave us." Odin ordered.

The people in the room looked around one another then continued to carry out the order.

"Heimdell, when you are on the Bi-Frost, what do you see?" he questioned.

"I see everything, my king, war, peace, happiness, despair, life, and death." Heimdell answered. "Though, I do not know why you ask me this."

"The 9 realms are nearly at peace. Though the work of my son is not done." Odin explained. "You are to tell no one of our activities."

"My king, what are you planning" the all-seeing guardian asked.

Odin, still sitting on his throne, lifted a hammer from the side sat it down in front of him.

"As I said, Heimdell, the work of my son is not done." the king said. "We shall seek a worthy user for Mjölnir to replace my son until he is well, or if needed be, permanently."

Heimdell felt a crawl of worry enter his face, as he knew that finding a suitable replacement is near impossible. Odin stood from his and made his way down to Heimdell. The two, then, begin to walk side-by-side to the Bi-Frost with Odin holding his son's hammer. As they approached the Bi-Frost, Odin looked on the inscription of the hammer.

"_Whoever holds this hammer, should they be deemed worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

"Destination, my king?" Heimdell questioned.

"Midgard." Odin answered.

Heimdell opened the Bi-Frost, resulting a blueish energy streaming down towards Midgard. Has Odin looked at hammer the once more, he closed his eye with hope that some one worthy will find it and threw it in the blueish energy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a town called Storybrooke; where characters of children fairy tales were brought to Earth by a curse of the Evil Queen. A woman named Emma Swan made her way to a diner named 'Granny's Diner' to meet with her family. There she met with Mary Margret, David, Regina, Hook, and Henry.<p>

"Miss Swan, good for you to finally join us." Hook/the pirate said with a smile.

"Hey, give me a break. I had things to do." Emma fired back.

"So the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming who, if I may add, is the savior who broke my curse and stopped Pan and the Wicked Witch, can't maintain a simple lunch date with her family." Regina/the Evil Queen seriously joked. "Hmm, your starting to give me doubts, Swan."

"Hey, ease off of her Regina. I'm sure whatever she had to do was important." Mary Margret/Snow White defended.

"Thank you, Mary." Emma thanked.

"You call me mom, you know?" Mary Margret pointed out.

"One step at a time." Emma shot.

"Hey, enough bickering. We're all together, we should eat together like a happy family." David/Prince Charming suggested.

"Ha, I don't know what family you came from. But a happy family was just me and me alone." Regina chuckled darkly.

"Is that before or after you cast the curse sending us here and gaining a child, who made you happy?" Hook fired with dashing smile.

Everyone at the table looked at Regina, waiting for an answer, knowing that she had nothing else. Regina looked out the window and said

"Aren't we supposed to be eating?"

Everyone smiled at her comment. Emma saw her son, Henry, who was adopted and raised by Regina and hugged him with all her love.

"Hey, Henry. I missed you." Emma said with love.

"I missed you too, Mom." he replied.

Emma smile as she walked and sat with the others. Mary Margret started to look around in search for something or someone.

"Hey, Regina, where Robin?" she asked.

"I don't know, he said he'd be here." Regina answered.

Just as she answered the question, Robin came running into the diner with news.

"You all have to see this." Robin said as he tried to catch his breath.

Everyone at the table got up and went outside as Robin pointed at the sky to show a blue energy touching down in the Storybrooke forest. As the blueish energy disappeared, everyone had a confused look on their face, except for Henry. Henry had an idea of what it was, but wasn't sure.

"What the hell was that?" Emma said, hoping someone had the answer.

"I don't know." David answered. "We probably get Mr. Gold and Belle to see if they know what it was."

As everyone ran to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, Mr. Gold and Belle were already expecting them.

"Before you say anything, I have no idea what that was, dearie." Mr. Gold said.

"But maybe, you can help us find out what it was?" Mary asked.

"Sure, Rumple and I were just about to close when we saw it." Belle answered

Mr. Gold looked Belle with a face that said 'Really?', but ignored it because how much he loved her. Everyone walked to the woods to find half of the town gathered at the same spot, they were all looking around seeing nothing but a hammer. Henry's eyes grew wide with disbelief and awe has his speculation was true.

"It's nothing but a hammer." Emma said.

"Not just any hammer, Mom." Henry corrected as he pulled out a Thor comic from his back pocket. "That's the hammer of Thor."

"Henry, Thor is not real." Emma said.

"Really, Mom?" Henry questioned. "You and I both thought fairy tales weren't real and look at how the ended."

Emma moved her head to the side knowing what he said was true.

"Okay, that's true. But that doesn't mean that is actually the hammer of Thor." Emma continued.

But as Emma moved her hand to in the hammers direction, Henry saw that the hammer slightly moved.

"Listen, the hammer can only be picked up by someone who's worthy" Henry pointed out.

"I'd like to volunteer." a voice sounded revealing to be Grumpy.

As Grumpy moved to the hammer, he found that he was not able to lift it or even able to budge it. After Grumpy tried, many other did as well, including David and Hook. After everyone at the site tried but failed, Henry suggested Emma to try. Though she doubted her self to being able to pick the hammer up, there was no harm in trying. As she made her way to the hammer, she suddenly felt drawn to it; even more so, when she touched it, she felt a big surge of energy coursing within her. She grunted while pulling the hammer from its rooted form and felt it actually move, more so, she saw the reactions of the people around her, including her family. She tried once more but with all of her strength, but this time the hammer was above her head with her hands on it. The hammer started to hum and the clouds turned gray with thunder and lighting sounding. Blue lighting surrounded the hammer, then lighting struck Emma and the hammer.

"EMMA!" Mary yelled.

"MOM!" Henry yelled as well.

Smoke made the sight unbearable, until they saw a Emma holding the hammer at her side. But when opened her eyes, it was nothing but blue, then she spoke in a booming voice.

"I AM EMMA SWAN, GODDESS OF THE THUNDER!"

_**So what do you guys think, should I keep going?**_


	2. A Test of Bravery

Chapter 2

As Emma's eyes were glowing blue, her family was worried that they'd lost her. But only Henry knew what was happening, as he had a big smile showing his teenage teeth. Emma, then, closed her eyes and began to stumble; as she open them again, the other found that her eyes were back to normal.

"Okay, would someone mind tell me what the hell happened?" she asked.

"Mom, I told you." Henry answered. "You are worthy to possess the hammer and power of Thor."

"Okay" she said still in the state of shock.

"Umm...Emma your clothes." Mary pointed.

Emma looked down to see that her normal attire was gone and in its place were Thor's armor, the only problem was, they didn't fit her.

"Okay, I may be able to lift the hammer, but I sure as hell cannot fit his gigantic clothes." Emma stated.

Almost as if the armor heard her, the clothes begin to shrink to her size. Her chest and bust were matched to perfection, her pants were changed to a medium sized skirt, and her arms were covered with small silver squares, the only thing that stayed the same was the flowing red cape behind her. Emma and the others looked on with shock and awe at the changing clothes. Emma looked up with her hair draped over her shoulders.

"Okay, nevermind." she said.

"Maybe we should find out going on and why the hammer is here." David suggested.

"I'd said that's really good idea." Emma agreed while observing her new clothes and the hammer.

* * *

><p>Back in Asgard, Heimdell and Odin stood as side-by-side in the Bi-Frost.<p>

"My king, its seems that someone worthy has found and obtained the hammer. Heimdell announced with some surprise as he looked at the distance.

Odin's face remained the same, as he thought of a way make sure the user was true.

"Who has wielded the hammer?" he questioned.

"A mortal woman named Emma Swan of Storybrooke, but let it be known that land is not like the rest." Heimdell warned. "This land possess magic, while tis not strong to ours, it still possess it. Also, this land is new to me, therefore I cannot guarantee the user is just, my king."

"Then perhaps tis time to see if her bravery is matched by the worthiness she possess." Odin informed. "Open the Bi-Frost, Heimdell."

Heimdell did so as Odin pointed his staff and released its energy.

* * *

><p>Back in Storybrooke, Emma and the rest walked their way back into town only to find the same blueish energy that brought hammer was back and was bringing something. Has the energy disappeared once again with smoke in its place, Emma and the town heard heavy footsteps from inside the smoke. It had wings, horns, a snout, and scales; Emma knowing what it was since she fought one before when she first came to Storybrooke.<p>

"Really?" she started. "Again?"

As the Dragon appeared and blew fire towards them, the people scattered while Emma and the family hid behind a building for cover.

"Okay, why in hell is this happening?!" Emma shouted.

"I would tell you, but given the circumstance, I think it can wait." Henry answered.

"You have to stop it, Emma." Mary said.

"Me?" she asked. "Why me?"

"I think it has something to do with having the powers of a god at your disposal." Regina said sarcastically.

"But I don't even how to use this thing." she pointed out. "Even if I did, that Dragon looks 10 times bigger than last one I fought."

"That was before you had the power of Thor in your hand." David said.

"Mom, you can do this." Henry encouraged. "I'll help you figure it out."

"How can you do that?" Regina questioned.

"Mom, I've been reading this stuff for as long I can remember." Henry answered. "Trust me."

"Okay." Emma said with doubt.

As Emma ran out into the open, she found that the Dragon was firing its flames that the people of Storybrooke.

"HEY!" she yelled gaining the attention of the scaled beast. "Okay, I got its attention Now what?"

Emma looked over to Henry and the others for advise.

"Mom, put your hand on leather strap of the hammer then twirl it and point at the sky to fly!" Henry answered.

Emma did so and begun to twirl it. Wind started to pick up as the hammer kept twirling and as she stop and pointed to the sky, she found herself being dragged to the sky by the hammer going extremely fast. She looked back and saw the dragon readying for takeoff. She figured if she pulled the hammer back she could stop and face the beast.

"Okay, I'm in the air now, and really high up in the air." she said trying not to look down.

She then saw the beast flying her way with its mouth open preparing to fire its flames at her. Emma took a deep breath and pointed the hammer toward the incoming beast. The dragon and Emma were on a collision course for each other, until she ducked under the dragon making it keep going and not having a lot of time to stop, which worked to her advantage. As she made her way back to the ground, she found it very difficult to stick the landing but got it anyway. She started running towards Henry for some more advise, since he knew more about this then anyone else.

"Okay, kid. I got the flying part down, what else you got?" she questioned as she tried to catch her breath.

"Okay. If you throw the hammer at the dragon, you can call it back by sticking your hand out and waiting for it to return to you." Henry answered. "Also, you can summon thunder and lighting that hit anything you want, as well as charge the hammer for a bigger and brutal hit."

"Oh...cool." she said trying to process what her son said.

The dragon was close and getting closer by the second. She closed her eyes and pointed the hammer to the sky. When opened them her eyes, her iris were glowing blue and the clouds were turning gray. The hammer was humming and making waves of lighting. She then pointed the hammer at the dragon making the lighting being formed in the clouds to strike it. The dragon let of pained roar as the lighting struck him. She twirled the hammer once more and released it at the dragon, hitting in the mouth and dazing it as it landed.

"Now, Mom!" Henry yelled out. "Hit it with everything."

Emma started running at full speed with a determined look on her face while having a warrior-like yelled sound from her mouth and jumped on the dragon, hitting it with everything she had. The dragon let out pained groans as she continued hitting it. The scale beast's head dropped down to the ground but was still moving. Emma raised her hand with the hammer over her head and said.

"Time to bring the hammer down" as awesomely has possible and smashed the dragon head in, resulting in a victorious win.

Everyone in town saw what she did and cheered for her. As she made way down, she saw Henry running towards her with a smile on his face. She greeted him by kneeling down and opening her arms for a hug. As Henry made contact with her hug, she brought him and herself up and hugged him with everything she had. She was later greeted by her parents, who wanting in on the hug as well, was given a standing ovation by, an impressed, Regina and Mr. Gold, and was given a smile from Hook since had one hand and a hook for the other. Emma sat Henry to his feet and started to speak.

"Okay, you said you had a theory of why all this is happening." she said result in everyone looking at him.

"Yeah, I think this some kind of test for whomever has the hammer." Henry answered.

"Okay, but why do I have the hammer?" she asked.

Henry took a moment to ponder on the question and came up with one reason.

"Odin or Thor would never let anyone have the hammer, unless something bad happened to Thor which makes you a temporary replacement of him or if its worse then I think it is, his permanent replacement." he finished.

Emma and the other look at each other with worried looks on their face.

* * *

><p>In Asgard, Odin and Heimdell saw the battle that ensued between Emma and the dragon. And was impressed with the boy's knowledge.<p>

"The boy is very wise, my king." Heimdell stated.

"Yes, a child is often right about things when it come to fantasy." Odin replied. "But he is right, we do not know when nor if Thor awakes, therefore it is not decided."

"What would you have me to do, sire?" the all-seeing guardian asked.

"Sent her up." the king answered.

Heimdell opened the Bi-Frost once more sent the blue energy to Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Emma heard thunder coming from above and saw the energy come on top of her, she ducked and closed her eyes as the hit made contact with her. The pressure of the hit caused everyone to fly back on their behinds. When they got back up, they found that Emma was gone.<p>

"Emma!?" David called out.

"Emma, where are you?!" Mary spoke as well.

Henry looked up to the sky and knew exactly where she went.

* * *

><p>Emma, in the blueish energy, started to see incredible things such as planets, solar systems and galaxies. She thought of Henry as she was seeing all of this.<p>

"_Henry would've given everything to see what I'm seeing right now."_

When the energy dispersed, she found herself in an known environment with two people in front of her. Emma ready herself to fight, but was shot down as one them spoke.

"Ease your weapon, Miss Swan." Odin said as Emma's eyes grew. "Welcome to Asgard, I am Odin. And you...are needed."


	3. Newcomer In Asgard

Chapter 3

Emma was taken back by the shock that she was in Asgard and in front of the king, Odin, himself. This day was the weirdest she ever lived through and it definitely beats the time she broke the curse and found her parents to be the legendary fairy tale characters, Snow White and Prince Charming.

"I-I-I can't be-"

Odin smirked as Emma tried to make words.

"Calm yourself, Miss Swan." Odin eased.

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that I am in Asgard in front of...Odin!" Emma said with shock. "Secondly, I cannot believe that the comic book my son reads is true. What else is true? Is Captain America real, is Hulk really a thing?"

"Is there anything else you'd want to say?" Odin asked.

"Yes." she answered. "Why me?"

"You possess great worthiness to wield of my son." he answered the question. "Most mortals have no such thing in them, but you do."

"But what have I done to be worthy?" she questioned some more.

"I do not know." the king answered again. "But a hero isn't measured by their strength, but measured by their heart."

Emma looked as she thought of all the times she used her in crazy situations and also, the one reason why she did it, Henry. As she looked back to Odin, his kind eye meant her's.

"Come." Odin said as he turned to exit the Bi-Frost.

Emma started walking toward the exit as Odin did the same. Emma eyes was meant with amazement as she Asgard with her very own eyes. Her eyes were then directed to the horse was meant for her. As the two rode their way through Asgard, Emma couldn't help feel like an outcast.

"_A mortal from Earth in Asgard, where people here are Gods. It's going to be tough fitting in here."_

The horses stopped as they approached the kingdom's entrance. Has Odin walked in, Emma followed, though she wondered where they're was going. Her couldn't help but look at the asgardian marvel she was in, until she saw him lying there. Where the king stopped at the door, she kept going. He was in a bed, sleeping in peace and yet still breathing, she looked his face and thought.

"_Strange, he looks just like Captain Kirk's father from that Star Trek movie."_

"My son..." Odin start trying to find the words. "He is in a slumber, a slumber we are not sure that he will awake from. This is why we've sent the hammer down to Asgard."

"To find a temporary or, if the worse comes, a permanent worthy replacement." Emma finished.

Odin made a little smile and spoke.

"I see you finally believe your son's words."

"How do you know about that?" she asked with shock.

"Heimdell, he can see everything other cannot." Odin answered. "But on this day, he observed your battle with the dragon that was sent down with a close eye."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Resum-" he stopped as he was interrupted.

"My king, we've retrieved Jane Foster from Midgard." Lady Sif announced. "We've also the Bi-Frost was used somewhere we-" she stopped has she saw Emma with Thor's hammer.

"My king, who is this?" Fandral asked as he charmingly made his way towards Emma.

Emma saw Sif eying her as she walked Jane Foster to Thor's side. After doing so, Sif continue giving Emma a cold stare, a stare Emma knew all to well.

"My king, may speak with a moment. Alone" she requested.

Odin nodded his head in agreement and head for his throne. Sif continued the stare until she reached the exit of the medical wing.

"May I ask, Miss..." Fandral looking a name.

"Swan. Emma Swan." she answered.

"And like the creature, elegant and beauty, your name matches your beauty." Fandral continued.

Emma clearly knew what he was doing, since she'd encounter this in the past, but the thing was that he was actually getting to her. She felt smitten and a little in a mood.

"Listen, I don't know you, but I have a boyfriend." she informed.

"Ah, but where is he?" he asked. "Surely, he knows the beautiful woman I am in front of and should be at your side."

"Hey, I was brought here, so he didn't actually have time to come with me." Emma explained.

"Ah, but does he knows how to treat you like a goddess?" he questioned as he pick up her hand and kissed it.

"Okay, now you lost me. Goodbye" she said as she turned and waved.

Baffled, that he was unsuccessful. Yet, glad that he had found a challenge. Emma made her way to the throne room where she heard Sif and Odin argue.

"But, my king, a mortal, of all beings!" Sif yelled. "Are you mad?"

"Am I mad for thinking of the kingdom?" he questioned in authoritative tone. "Am I mad for thinking that my son may not awake? Until he awakes, Emma Swan of Midgard, shall wield the hammer or if he doesn't... she shall become the new goddess of thunder. This discussion over!"

"Yes,...my king" Sif said with a cold stare.

"Since you are so okay with this new event, I'll have you know, that you'll shall be training her." the king informed.

"What?!" Emma and Sif said in union.

"But, my king-" Sif stopped.

"End of discussion!" he said again.

Sif bowed as she was dismissed. Odin saw Sif leave the room in anger with what had transpired. Odin looked at the door Emma was behind and spoke.

"I trust you heard this event, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Emma said

"Come, Miss Swan" Odin let out his hand. "You must understand, Lady Sif has been in love with Thor since she fought along side him, he as chosen someone else."

"Who?" she said in wonder.

"The woman you saw Sif bring in, Jane Foster from Midgard like you." he answered. "She maybe a mortal, but my son sees more in humanity than others do."

"Am really going to be trained by...Sif?" she asked.

"Aye" he answered. "She is the most skilled fighter in the kingdom, beside my son. She will try to break you, think of the people you love and let them be your strength. But for now, rest. Your training begins tomorrow."

"Okay." she said with disbelief.

"Glenda. Please show Miss Swan to her room." the king ordered.

"Yes, my king." the servant said. "Come."

Emma followed the servant down the hall and into her room. It was golden and very spacey, much bigger than Mary Margret's apartment.

"Please, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." the servant said with a smile before walking off.

Emma sat on the bed and found it be quite soft and comfortable, she almost wanted to sleep right there, right now. But she didn't want to sleep in her asgardian armor, so she looked around for a nightgown or something else to sleep in. She a nightgown and stripped herself of her armor then slipped in the gown and into bed and fell fast to sleep.


	4. Training Day

Chapter 4

As the next morning came around, Emma was awakened by a woman in armor and had a disgusted look on her face. It was Lady Sif who had woken up the temporary goddess of thunder.

"If I'm going to train you, you're going to have to do everything I say. Is that clear, Miss Swan?" the goddess of war questioned.

"Yeah, it's clear." Emma answered.

"Good. Now get dressed and meet me in the training yard." Sif ordered as she left the room.

"_Okay, it's obvious that she as a distaste of mortals...uh humans. I've got a bad feeling that she going to put me in hell for a few days."_

As Emma equipped her Asgardian armor, her mind began to drift to Henry and her family, wondering if they were okay. But she couldn't lose focus now, she had to be ready for whatever Sif threw at her. Emma exited the room only to have found another problem, she didn't know where the training yard was.

"_Damnit, where is the training yard? Don't worry, when you hear the sound of men grunting and swords clashing, you're close."_

Emma started to walk until she could hear the sounds. When she did, she thanked herself that her plan worked. She spotted Sif waiting for her with that same disgusted look on face. Sif spotted her and spoke.

"You're late."

"Well, sorry. I couldn't find the yard in this place. Plus, I'm new here, so I don't where everything is." Emma made her case.

"Fine. First, we shall start with hand-to-hand combat." Sif instructed.

Emma balled her hands into fists as she saw Sif do the same. She charged towards her with all her strength, only to find herself being flipped and easily destroyed. Sif walked over to her and knelt to her.

"What did you possible think that was going to accomplice, Swan?" she said with the cold in her eyes. "Again."

Emma got herself up and ready to continue, only this time, she achieved a sword. Since she was the daughter of Prince Charming, she believed that stood a chance against her with swords.

"Swords?" the god of war furrowed her brow. "Put the sharp object down before you hurt yourself."

"Can't learn nothing, unless you feel pain." Emma replied.

Sif allowed it, and grab sword as well. Emma and Sif got into sword stance, looking each other in the eye. The stare down caused some of the yard's attention, as well as Volstagg, Hogan, and Fandral. Emma stepped forward and slowly picked up speed towards her instructor. Sif greeted the movement with her own, just a few inches away the two raised their swords to only receive a clang from their metal swords. The spar seemed to turn into something a little more serious as it caught nearly everybody attention in the kingdom. Yells and grunting seemed to be the only sounds everybody heard.

As the spar now turned into a fight continued, Emma wondered why Sif was acting like this towards her, she barely knew her; much less, didn't know what she did to have wrong her. Her focus returned as she saw Sif bringing her sword down upon her, she raised her's to block the blow only to have her sword interlocked with hers. Their noses nearly touched each other and their eyes met. Sif's were full of fury and anger, while Emma's were fill determination and drive. The two pushed each other back to unlock their weapons from each other, Sif had to give Emma some recognition, she's manage to keep her at bay and even got a few hits off of her. But she shrugged thought as she was only a mortals and mortals eventually tire out, but then again she was sweating has much as her opponent was.

The two started to run toward each other with yells and strength, only to be cut off from a powerful voice in the audience.

"Enough!"

The voice turned out to be the king himself, who was observing Emma's talent, he was impressed, few people survived the rage and fury of Lady Sif herself, much less as keeping her at bay and making her work for her win..

"That is enough training for today, Miss Swan." Odin said.

Sif and Emma were breathing heavily as they looked on.

"Perhaps, some food would relish your needs." the king suggested.

"Sure," Emma agreed. "I am kinda hungry."

Emma walked towards the king as he glanced back at Sif, who was still giving her a semi-cold look. It seemed she'd made a little impression on her.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, Emma couldn't help but feel alone and out-of-place, she'd gotten a turkey leg in the size of her arm, she couldn't believe Asgardian's ate this much. Then she heard something that made jump, she'd looked back saw that it was just a cup being slammed on the floor followed by yell for another and more laughter. Her mind went back to her family at Storybrooke, all the laughter, good times, near fight with Regina, she missed them. But then her eyes caught something by the door that led outside, she left to investigate only to find Lady Sif. Emma knew Sif was aware of her presence as she let out a sigh and began to speak.<p>

"What do you want, Miss Swan? I am in no mood to help you with your problems."

"Well, that's too bad. Cause the only problem I see here is you." Emma fired back.

That caught the attention of Sif as well as her building rage.

"Well, I'm sorry that I pushed your tiny mortal body too far." Sif said with her voice heightened.

"It's not that." Emma replied. "It's your attitude against me."

"You are not supposed to be here." Sif spat bluntly.

"Well, I'm sorry that I am." Emma started. "You think I want to be here? Before today and yesterday, I was home where I belonged, I was with my baby brother and my son before I came here. I left my family for a place I didn't think existed. You say that don't belong here, you're right I don't. But the hammer choose me and I'm here now, so suggest that you get over it.

Emma turn and walked towards the entrance of the mess to return to her food, leaving behind a defeated Sif as she realized that she left loved ones too. As Emma returned, she was greeted by Fandral.

"Milady." he greeted.

"Sorry, I forgot your name." Emma apologized.

"Tis quite alright." he accepted. "If only been here for a day and half, as you mortal say, I expect you to know everyone's name. The name's Fandral, at your service."

"Right, Fandral." she said.

"Do you require company?" he asked.

"Actually, company would be really great right now." she accepted.

"Tis why I'm here." the warrior said.

"You mean why _WE'RE_ here." another voice called out.

"Volstagg, Lady Swan." Volstagg introduced.

"Hogan, Miss." Hogan introduced as well.

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess." Emma said with half-hearten smile.

Emma and the Warrior Three, started to talk about their adventure's and accomplishments and how they fought alongside Thor and how they thought of him. But they were interested in Emma adventure's, a mortal against all-odds still coming out on top. They knew mortals weren't weak since they stopped Loki scheme in domination, but they didn't find anyone they was interesting. Without noticing a shadow on the pillar, Lady Sif remained invisible to the others and with the stories she heard from Emma, she can see why the hammer choose her. But her focus was destroyed when a guard approached them.

"Miss Swan, Volstagg, Hogan, Fandral, and Sif. The king would like to speak to you at the bi-frost." he announced.

Everyone got their things and walked towards the bi-frost with a king waiting for them.

"My liege." the warrior three and Sif greeted and bowed.

"It seems that there is a problem in one of the realms, they are rebelling and threatening to take the kingdom, you are needed there, go." the king demanded as he walked back across the rainbow bridge.

Emma readied her hammer as everyone walked into the bi-frost. Heimdell stuck his sword in and activated the device, sending everyone across time and space. They landed on a planet that was cold, blue and plague with giants, Jotunheim.

_**Sorry, guys, I've writers block for quite sometime now, plus had finals with thing out of the way expect more soon. Don't forget to review on how I did.**_


	5. Jotunheim vs Asgard

Chapter 5

The air was freezing, the skies were dark, the seas were frozen, and smell reeked of rage. Jotunheim was a place where the war of Asgardian's and Frost Giants took place and left the land in ruins. Emma felt little of the cold Jotunheim presented due to her new asgardian skin but still manage to feel it in her core.

"Okay," Emma started. "would someone tell me where the hell we are?"

"Jotunheim." Volstagg muttered in a guttural tone.

"I'm sensing that you guys have some history with place." she assumed.

"A history that reopens deep wounds, Swan." Sif confirmed.

"Well, why do you think we're here?" Emma questioned.

"Odin said there were talk rebelling," Fandral answered. "and since it is the Frost Giants, I'm not surprised."

"Tread carefully, Swan." Sif warned.

Emma nodded her head in understanding and walked along with her companions. As the five warriors started their trek on the frozen world, Emma looked on the faces of her companions and wanted to ask why they felt this way.

"You guys said you have a history with place, a bad one." she said.

"Tis none for your concern, Swan." Sif answered.

"Come now, Sif." Hogan defended. "She's here, might as well tell her."

"Tell me what?" Emma questioned.

"The reason why this place has left a stain in Asgard history." Volstagg replied.

"Wouldn't hurt." Fandral reinforced.

"Fine." said a defeated Sif.

As they all walked, Sif began to tell the reason Jotunheim had stained Asgard.

"Long ago, there was great and terrible war between the Asgardians and Frost Giants, the war nearly went for two centuries with no end in sight. Odin was in the head of the army for a final attack against the giants; Laufey, the leader of the giants, wanted Odin's head but knew he wouldn't collect it, so he fled and left his men." Sif continued. "The battle cost too many lives on both sides with Odin making a peace treaty with the giants, they accepted, but he didn't come back alone. During the treaty, his eyes layed upon a child abandoned, he took this child in and raised him as his own, hoping to build a brigde between Asgard and Jotunheim. The child was raised beside Thor, they were brothers and in line for the throne. But the child betrayed his brother and adopted family out of jealousy and believing he was better then others. The child's name was Loki."

"Loki?" Emma questioned. "As in, the god of mischief?"

"The same." Sif answered.

"No wonder you guys have a distaste with this place." Emma said.

"And why it has a distaste with them." a voice sounded.

Emma and her companions snap their heads in the direction of the voice and found Frost Giants ahead. Emma's heart skip a beat when she saw how big the giant was, it was even bigger then the ogre she faced in the Enchanted Forest.

"My, look how far Odin's dogs are from Asgard." the giant leader joked.

"Who are you?" Sif questioned.

"I am Barbus." he introduced. "Leader of the Frost Giants."

"Then, are you the one who is planning to overthrow Asgard?" she continued.

"Hmm...yes." Barbus admitted.

"Why." Emma wondered.

"Because, the Asgardian scum has in power for far too long" Barbus answered. "And needs to be put down."

"Sound familiar?" Fandral joked.

"You laugh at your demise." Barbus noticed. "Let me give it to you. ATTACK MY BROTHERS, LET THE ASGARDIAN'S FEEL OUR WRATH!"

Suddenly, bodies of hundreds, if not thousands, of Frost Giants started appearing from the icy wall that surrounded the warriors.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Sif shouted.

Emma readied her hammer, knowing that she was really going to need it. In the the corner of her eyes, she saw a giant jumping toward her; she swung her hammer and made a devastating blow to the giant body. She then saw Sif take two giants down with just sword swipe and thought she need to do better. Three giants surrounded her, she then felt the need to summon a can of lighting on their ass, and did so with little work. She then felt something she hasn't felt in a long time since she arrived in Asgard, a sense of joy. She had to admit that she was having fun fighting the giants. The fight lasted for a while, with the warriors scratched and bruised but still winning. Emma notice Barbus was about to flee and threw the hammer at his face with deadly accuracy. Barbus flew back when the hammer hit him and felt that it almost took off his head. Sif nodded her head in acceptance towards Emma. As the other finished off rest, Sif came to Emma's side to look at her work and placed Barbus under arrest. The few remaining Frost Giant fled knowing that they would be killed if they stayed. The warriors were merciful and left them to retreat.

Sif and Volstagg started to drag Barbus with them to where Heimdell drop them at. When they got back to their destination, Barbus was still knocked out and wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"Whenever, you're ready, Heimdell." Sif said to the sky.

Then a blueish energy descended upon carrying them across time and space back to Asgard. As they returned, guards were waiting from their captured prisoner. They let loose Barbus and watched as guards take him away to the dungeon. Feeling sore and ready for some sleep Emma and the others said their farewells and made way for their rooms. Emma unequipped her armor slowly, due to the pain the giant inflicted upon her. She had bruises nearly all over her body and couldn't believe how she was still standing. As she layed back into her bed, felt as if her eyes were pulled down but didn't fight to keep them open and fell into a slumber.

The next morning, the kingdom was in panic as a prisoner had escaped the dungeon, Emma heard the commotion and gotten dressed immediately. She was amazed that her body healed so fast, she barely felt any pain from her bruises she had from the battle in Jotunheim. A servant was waiting outside her with a message.

"Miss Swan, the king would like to speak to you in the utmost importance. Lady Sif shall meet you there as well." the servant informed.

When she gotten to the throne room, Sif was waiting outside the door way, leaning against the wall with her arms folded and head down.

"Hey," Emma greeted. "Do you know what going on?"

"No." Sif answered. "But the king only wants to speak to us, apparently."

Emma and Sif stepped inside the throne room where Odin had been waiting for them. The king had a disconcerting look on his face that made Emma and Sif look at each other with worry.

"What troubles you, my king?" Sif wondered.

"A certain prisoner has escaped that requires a feminine touch."

Sif's eyes widened as she knew what he met by 'Feminine Touch'.

"How did she escape?" Sif said with anger.

"The collar at holds her voice has been broken." Odin answered in a clam tone. "And she bewitched the guards to help her escape. With is why I call upon you two to stop her."

"Wait, who are we talking about here?" Emma said confused.

"Lorelei." Sif responded in a cold tone. "A woman who is able to turn any man, god or mortal, into her slaves; and personal enemy of mine."

"Well, where did she go?" Emma questioned.

"Midgard" Odin replied. "or has you call it, Earth."

"Oh...She's going to have a field day if she's gone there." Emma realized.

"Which is why you best be going." Odin suggested. "And to prepare you, here is modified collar for when capture her, alive."

"Yes, my liege." Sif agreed.

A servant handed them the collar and sent them off to the bi-frost. As the two approached Heimdell, still staring into space, he acknowledged their presence by speaking.

"Destination?"

"Lorelei's last location." Sif ordered.

He put his sword in to activate the bi-frost and the two to Migard. As the two traveled, was glad she going back home, it may have not been Storybrooke, but it was home nonetheless. As the ride ended, Emma noticed that they were in the desert with cars and trucks surrounding them labeled 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division' or has in other words, S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Really?" Emma said in disbelief.

_**That's right, I'm doing a Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D crossover like the show did but with Emma. Please review so that I can know how I'm doing.**_


	6. Asgardian Hunt

Chapter 6

As men and women stepped out of the cars and trucks with guns aiming at them, woman wearing all black approached them.

"Yep, definitely Asgardian." a man said.

"Stand down," a woman ordered. "They're friendly's."

"You are of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sif questioned as she approached the woman.

"Yeah." the man said cautiously.

"I am Lady Sif, this is Emma Swan, we are of Asgard." she introduced. "Your world is in grave danger."

The man and the woman looked at each other with worry, and brought them to their plane. Sif was anxious as they rode in one of the trucks, but Emma calmed her down and eased her worry. As they got out, Emma notice that the plane was high-tech, she knew she had to check it out. They were introduced by a smaller man with a Scottish accent.

"This way, please, this is my lab." the small said.

"Thank you." Emma thanked.

"Welcome." the smaller one accepted.

Few minutes passed, they until they met the leader of the group. But Sif drew her sword in disbelief.

"What dark magic is this?" She said. "Thor said, you perished at the hand of Loki."

"And he was right." the leader confirmed. "For a while anyway, but Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeves. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. had a few of their own. Speaking of Thor, why does she have his hammer?"

"Thor is...not well at the moment, a replacement is needed until he is better or worse." Sif explained.

"Ok, do you know how things work here?" he wondered.

"Yeah, I know." Emma replied. "I born here."

"Yet, you hold Thor's hammer." he said shock.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" Emma joked.

"Yeah, that's pretty badass." he said in return.

Emma smiled at the comment.

"My name is Phil Coulson. This here are Melinda May, Grant Ward, and Leo Fitz."

Sif and Emma nodded their heads in understanding.

"Thor will be pleased to hear that you are fine." Sif assured. "He considers you a friend."

"I feel the same." Phil replied. "Which is why I would prefer he'd hear it from me, if that's ok."

Sif nodded her head once more for acceptance.

"I understand you two are looking for someone." Phil said.

"We are hunting her, Lorelei." Sif explained. "600 hundred years ago, she used her powers to wreck havoc across the nine realms. To Command armies, bring down kings, empires."

"What kind of powers talking about?" Ward wondered. "Strength, speed?"

"Sorcery." Sif answered.

Ward didn't believe in magic, but he had something about to say that to someone who could own him left and right.

"She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose." she went into detail.

"Only men?" May wondered. "Her powers doesn't work on women?"

"Why do you it's just us?" Emma joked.

Sif smiled towards Emma's comment, she was beginning to like her each time they were side-by-side.

"No." answering May's question. "Men have inherit a weakness we do not share."

May and Emma smiled at that answer.

"I can't imagine what she's talking about." Fitz said confusingly

"I don't either." Ward whispered.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most." Sif continued. "For a rare man who can resist is her voice joined by her touch that would overpower his will."

"So how we do stop her?" Phil questioned.

Emma pulled the collar from her side and showed them and explained.

"With this, it stops her from speaking."

"She wore one like this for centuries while locked in prison." Sif picked up. "She escaped when me and Swan were facing Frost Giants on Jotunheim and used one of Loki's secret pathways to get here."

"Do you know where she is now?" Ward said.

"All we know is that the bi-frost led us to her last known location." Emma said.

"It's mostly small towns out that way." Phil spoke. "Lets start looking for unusual activities within a few hundred miles radius. Burglary, theft, assault, if this woman used ruling over empires, she's gonna be hard to please."

"On it." Ward replied.

"Good. Sif, Emma, the search may take some time. Meanwhile, you can rest in our chamber room."

"Thank you, Coulson." Emma thanked.

"Please, call me Phil." he suggested.

The two exchanged smiles and went to the upper levels along with Sif. Emma was taken back by how nice and laid back the upper levels were compare to the lower levels. She almost felt that she could relax, but Sif, on the other hand, was anxious to get the job over with. Emma could that this was more personal than just a another day of an Asgardian. Emma's train of thought was wreck when started speaking to Sif about their halo-table.

"These are files of every police reports within 100 miles of where you two arrived, everything from the last 48 hours. When you want to sift through the information..." Phil explained but was interrupted.

"I'm familiar." Sif let out as she took control of the table.

"Oh." the agent let out as he was surprised and embarrassed.

"It's acquaintance system that other realms had ages ago." Sif said.

Phil and Emma couldn't help but feel a little insulted to the comment, but didn't say anything and left it alone.

"You've... visted other realms? Seen different species, aliens. Have you ever encountered any that were... blue?" he questioned to Emma and Sif.

"Beside the Frost Giants? No." Emma replied.

"Yes, of course." Sif replied as well.

"Which ones?" Phil said with curiosity.

"Ah... Mintait's, Levyin's, Fairgoes, Kree's, Soug's, Centarain's and, as Emma said, the Frost Giants, as well. But, of course, the Frost Giants tried to conquer your Earth a millennia ago, Asgard drove them away." Sif finished.

"Oh, thanks for that. And the others, have any of them been here recently?" he continued.

"Curious, aren't you?" Emma joked with a hint of caution.

"Rest easy, Phillip son of Coul, none of the others have ever visited Earth." Sif replied with assurance.

Emma could feel a little peace wash over her knowing that they haven't come the Earth...yet.

"There, a robbery of jewels." Sif annouced.

Emma looked up and started to walk towards the two.

"Where?" Emma questioned

"It's not just there. A robbery at a gun store, by guys on Hartly's." Phil said.

"It's happening faster then I feared. She amassing men, gold weaponry...Lorelei's building an army." Sif said with worry.

"Well, we're not gonna be able to stop her just by standing here." Emma said.

"Agree. Let's get going." the agent replied.

As the three headed to the lower levels. Phil gathered his team and briefed them on the mission. They, then, started to mount their equipment headed on out. Sif started to see why Thor had such a fascination with humanity and started to have a sense of humility towards them.

* * *

><p>It took 30 minutes for them to arrive at the location, but they were met by some policemen at a local diner waiting for them. Sif and the team exit their vehicles and approached them.<p>

"Lorelei taste run towards palaces and castles. This is far more humble then her usually abode." Sif informed.

"If this is the place, where the manpower?" Ward noticed.

"That's a good question." Emma agreed.

"How many men does she have in there? Have you seen the suspects?" Phil questioned the officer in charge.

"Yes, we have and she's beautiful." the officer replied as he brought up his shotgun.

"Their's your manpower." Emma joked as bullets started to fly.

The team ducked and scrambled for cover from the mind-controlled men. Guns firing on both sides, shouts being sounded, others yelling for assistance. Whatever homesick feeling Emma had was instantly gone. Sif had her shield protecting her while Emma was ducked with the others.

"Emma, do you think you can give us a little more cover?" Phil asked.

Emma nodded and proceed towards a van that was in front of her. She set her hammer down and started to push it toward the officers to give the team their cover for the firefight.

"Thank you." he thanked.

"Sif, I'm heading inside, you wanna join me!?" she shouted.

Sif smiled and nodded as she made her way towards her until she was beside her. Emma opened the door and the two stormed inside only to find Lorelei's men ready to fight but no Lorelei. Emma knew that the hammers power is too much for them so she decided to use her bare hands to fight them. Emma's attention was drawn to two men running towards at full speed, she grabbed one of their arms and swung them to each other dispatching them quickly. Others came in their place and started throwing punches but hitting nothing but air, Emma was surprised at her strength and speed without, but had little to look in amazement, she caught one of the punches and punched in the stomach sending him fly to the other side of the bar into the other men. Sif quickly dispatched hers as well by throwing them behind the bar, knocking them out and swinging them outside. Sif held the collar on her side, but one of the men that they missed shot it off and damaged it. Sif felt rage starting to build up and Emma knew she had to stop her from killing him, so she Emma got to him first and kicked him outside for the team to apprehend. Sif picked up the collar and looked at it with a near defeated look in her eyes, Emma looked back to her and approached.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"Bad. Nearly beyond repair." Sif replied.

"Maybe they can fix it. There always a chance that they can." Emma said channeling her mother.

Emma and Sif exited the diner to find the men knocked out and tied up, but also, found out that Ward is now mind-controlled by Lorelei. Sif had a disproving look upon her face as she realize that Lorelei escaped with another captive.

"We need to get to get back the plane figure this out." Emma suggested.

"We're already on it." Phil replied.

"Come on, Sif." Emma said.

Sif followed Emma the vehicles and they rode to the plane.

* * *

><p>The team exited and began rearmed their weapons. Sif, however, marched to the upper levels and into the chamber room with Emma behind. Emma, clearly, knew Sif was upset meant to calm her. Out of anger, Sif punched the wall in the greatest strength she had, but to Emma's surprise, the wall didn't falter. But quickly came back to calm Sif<p>

"Sif, you need to calm down." Emma suggested.

"Calm, Swan? How can I remain calm knowing that one of the dangerous villain in Asgardian history is now loose upon the your world?" Sif argued.

"Well, find a way because lashing out, isn't going to help." Emma countered. As Phil walked in.

"Lorelei's treachery remains unchanged no matter the world" Sif said in a more calming tone with some anger lingering.

"We'll find them, every agent in the area is looking for them." Phil said.

"To what end, hmm? The collar has been broken." she said slamming the collar on the table.

"I'm hoping you guys can fix it, otherwise, I am not going back to Asgard with an angry Sif." Emma said.

"I'll see what we can do. In the meantime stay here and try not to punch a hole in my plane." Phil replied.

"With Sif angry? No promises." Emma joked lightening Sif's mood.

Phil headed out and left Emma and Sif.

"I thank you, Emma Swan." she thanked.

"Umm... for what." Emma replied confused

"Calming me. Most would stay quiet and let me lash out in anger." Sif explained.

"Hey, we girls gotta stick together. Who else is going to save the world from Lorelei?" Emma said with smile.

"Tis true." Sif answered with a smile. "I also must apologizes from my actions in the dining hall of Asgard. Now I know why the hammer choose you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Emma said. "Just tell me, why is this so personal between you and Lorelei?"

"Lorelei and I have been rivals for many years, in many things." Sif continued But as time passed on she became more consumed with power and what better way of obtaining power than having a prince fall in love with you."

"That's why you were like this when first met." Emma realizing. "You thought I was taking his place."

"Aye, Thor is..." Sif stopped as she started to blush.

"You love him." Emma finished.

"Lorelei's spell couldn't affect him." Sif started again. "But another has."

"The woman that was beside him, caring for him." Emma said.

"Jane Foster." Sif named.

"Sorry." Emma apologized.

"Tis quite alright." Sif said.

"Wow, you're in love with a god, I'm in love with a pirate who as a hook for hand, what wrong with this picture?" joked Emma.

"A pirate?" Sif replied confused.

"Long story." Emma said. "I'll be outside getting some food, okay."

Sif nodded her head in understanding. As Emma stepped out, she walked passed Melinda May and exchanged smiles and nods. As Emma made her way to the food area, she made herself a sandwich to stop her stomach from growling, she then encountered a woman with a red hair in a ponytail, a black and white shirt and a skirt.

"Oh... hello. You must Emma Swan, the goddess of thunder." the woman spoke in a British accent as she walk toward Emma.

"I am and you are?" Emma questioned.

"Oh, sorry. My name Jema Simmons, I work with Fitz downstairs." Simmons explained.

"Oh... aren't you suppose to be helping Fitz with the collar?" she continued questioning.

"Actually, repairing and making things is Fitz's territory." Simmons further explained. "I'm more of a biologist, I'm currently taking care of a friend who was recently injured."

"That why I haven't seen you around." Emma gathered.

"Excuse me, I came to get this." Simmons said.

"Oh, well, hope your gets better." Emma said.

"Thank you. I hope you find who your looking for." Simmons said back.

Emma saw Simmons disappear to the lower levels and continued to eat.

"_Nice kid."_ she thought

As Emma finished she saw Phil walking toward the chamber room where Sif and May were and spoke.

"Security camera's just caught sight of them. You said, Lorelei want an army of wealthy pliable men, I think she just hit the jackpot."

"This time we bring only female troops so that she can't ensure anyone else." Emma suggested.

"That's the plan." Phil said looking back to Emma.

"Alright, let go." Emma ordered.

* * *

><p>Within 40 minutes, an all-female team locked and loaded ready to bring Lorelei in. As they drove into Las Vegas, the team proceed to the hotel where Ward and Lorelei were sighted. They approached the door made ready.<p>

"May I do the honors?" Emma questioningly joked.

Sif nodded in compliance. Emma kicked the door off its hinges and the team, Sif, along with May, scrambled inside; only to find that the two already left. Emma notice that Sif and May were standing in the door way to the bedroom, as she saw the bedroom mess Emma looked upon May's face, even though it was nearly stone, she could tell it was an angry pained feeling. The female team yelled clear for Phil to come in.

"I want this suite turned upside down." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." a troop said.

May got out her phone and called Fitz for assistance.

"Fitz, they're cameras everywhere in this town, track them all." she demened as she hung up.

The team found nothing of the two and headed out back to the plane.

* * *

><p>As they proceed to the ramp, they met by Fitz as he walked towards them, telling the results of his search for Ward and Lorelei with the cameras in the city.<p>

"No sign of them in surveillance around the city."

"It was a long shot, Ward knows how we work. Knows to avoid cameras" Phil spoke.

"Well, I expanded my search, got satellite support running, we'll find them. I do have good news, I fixed Lorelei's neck collar." Fitz assured.

Emma, however felt that Fitz was only speaking half of the truth due to her superpower she had as a child, she wanted to investigate further but stopped by Sif as she spoke.

"Let me inspect it to be sure, Asgardian metal is different then the ore of this planet." Sif cautiously said.

"Sure, but I think you find it to your liking. It's in your room." Fitz replied back.

Sif followed Fitz back to the upper levels to their room. Emma stayed down with Phil and May discussing with to do next. Although, something was bothering Emma, something didn't feel quite right.

"You and Ward have the training, cut from the cloth. If it was you where would you run to?" Phil questioning May.

"If it were me," Emma spoke, gaining attention of the two. "I would come back here when my enemy would least expect, and separate the threat that could stop me."

"Funny, that would be my plan too." May said with a serious look.

"If that's the case, I'm check on Simmons and Skye. You two, go upstairs and see if anythings out of order." Phil ordered.

May and Emma nodded in compliance and proceed to the upper levels.

"I really hope I'm wrong." Emma spoke.

"Emma, most of the time, your first guess is usually the right one." May said.

"You sound like my 3rd grade teacher." Emma joked, resulted a smile from May.

But May's smile was quickly reduced to a concerned look, as was Emma's, as they felt the plane was beginning to move and fly; as well, as hearing pounding being sounded as a sign of distress. They looked at each other and obviously knew that they were here. They looked back and that Phil was trying to catch up to them.

"Okay, change of plan. You too go to the cockpit and corner Ward and Lorelei, I'll go and Sif." he said.

"Got it." Emma and May replied.

As the two female heroes made their way to the cockpit, they found Ward and Lorelei waiting for them. Emma, however, set her hammer down. The thought of her using it in a enclosed space while fly was way too much for her process.

"Aren't you two the brave ones?" Lorelei sinisterly taunted.

"You took her plane." Emma said pointing to May.

"I want it back." May said in a grim tone while ready to fight.

"Well, we can't always get what we want. Actually, I can." Lorelei continuing her taunt.

"Ward, we've got us a big problem." Fitz said as he ran chasing Simmons.

Emma saw that Lorelei was preparing to swing her arms at May and intervened. She tackled Lorelei and began fighting her. May, however, had to fight against her counterpart, Ward. Emma and Lorelei threw punches and kicks at each other, only to be stopped blocks. May and Ward encountered the same scenario. Emma grabbed Lorelei and push her off with kick and sent flying to the kitchen counter, and punched Ward in the jaw, stunning him.

"Come on, we got to get Sif!" Emma yelled as she help May to her feet.

The two ran the to Emma and Sif's room with Ward and Lorelei behind them. Emma stayed behind to give May time to retrieve Sif from her room. Emma faced off with Ward and Lorelei and thought.

"_Okay, Ward wouldn't be a problem. It's Lorelei I'm worried about."_

Emma lunged at Lorelei catching her off guard and started throwing some punches at her, Ward aided Lorelei as much as he could by attacking Emma's sides. Emma elbowed Ward and brought her fist to Lorelei's face only to caught by her opponent, Emma felt worry running down her spine as Lorelei looked on with a devious look and brought her fist to Emma's midsection, knocking the wind out of her. Emma tried to recover, but kept receiving from Lorelei and Ward, unableing her to stand her to stand her ground. Then she noticed Ward being kicked by May and Lorelei being grabbed by Sif. Emma got to her feet and punched Lorelei in the face, Sif looked Emma with pleasuring look and stood with her. Hearing May and Ward fighting in the background made Emma want to fight even more. Lorelei ran to Sif and Emma and did a front flip causing Sif to lose her double edged-sword, Emma helped Sif back to her feet and found that Lorelei was now holding Sif's weapon and sighed.

"Really?" Emma said with a disliking look.

Emma and Sif looked at each other and knew that they'd have to work together to stop her. Emma locked her eyes to Lorelei's figure just as Sif did the same, both walked around her sides got fighting stance, leaving Lorelei to look at both of her sides. Emma went first with a kick, only to have Lorelei dodging it swung the sword at Emma, who barely escaped. Sif then went after her with a punch, only to see that Lorelei was prepared for that and lifted the sword and brought it upon to her face, luckily Sif gauntlet stopped the sword's blow and made opening for Emma to attack. Emma came and struck her sides, allowing Sif to come in and attack as well. Lorelei started to get overwhelmed by Emma and Sif blow to her, as much as she tried to defend herself from them, it was hopeless. Sif grabbed Lorelei's arm and disarmed her of the sword, as Emma put hands on Lorelei's head to bring it down as she brought her knee up to Lorelei's face, disorientating her. With Lorelei disoriented, Emma and Sif came together one last time and punched her in the face resulting in her flying across the room and being knocked out. The two put their hands on their knees as they were out of breath. Asgardian's don't tire out easily, but Lorelei made them work for her capture. Sif walked to the downed Asgardian and put the collar around Lorelei neck, rending her spell over Ward and Fitz to be nullified, not that it was needed since Ward was knocked out by May, who was on one knee breathing heavily. The three were accompanied by Phil and Simmons, who looked onto the tired heroines, and walked to their aid.

"Are you all right?" Phil questioned to Emma and Sif.

The two nodded at the question got to their feet, still trying to catch their breath.

"Phil, I think you can take us back where you found us, so that we can get her back to Asgard." Emma suggested.

"I couldn't agree more. May." Phil said.

May knew what she had to do as she made her way to the cockpit and plotted a course to where they found the two.

As the plane landed, Emma and Sif grabbed their captive and made their way to the vehicles. Sif threw Lorelei, who was still knocked out, in her seat of a truck and got in with. Phil and May got in the front and to personally escort them to their destination. As they were on their way, Sif began to have thought of Emma, she'd never had thoughts of another women much less a mortal, after all the fights they fought alongside in, she couldn't help but have feeling for the temporary thunderer. Sif tried to ignore her thoughts, but she couldn't and Emma being beside her wasn't helping at all. The truck arrived at the destination and the five of them got out with Emma and Sif holding on to Lorelei, the three walked to the circle where they arrived in and looked back to Phil and May.

"Sorry about your plane." Emma joked.

"It can still fly, I'm pretty happy about that." Phil replied back.

"And it seen worse." May said.

"I assure you Lorelei will be punished severely for the crime against your people." Sid said.

"It must have been hard for you, after everything she did, to move past it, to let it go." Phil said.

"Odin ordered her back alive, as one of his warriors, I bow to his will." Sif spoke.

"Regardless of what it cost you." Phil replied.

"Much like your S.H.I.E.L.D, we're bound by our code. We are honored to have fought by your side." Sif said.

"Hope we can do this again, under different circumstances of course." Emma said with a smile.

"Yeah, we hope." Phil replied.

Nodded to Sif as she signaled Heimdell to open the bi-frost. As the blueish energy started to come down, Emma had one thing left to say.

"Farewell and prosper."

Then was swept away back to Asgard.

* * *

><p>As they returned, Lorelei had reawakened to see that she in Asgard and was taken away by the guards. Two heroines looked and smiled at each other as walked back to the mess. Sif, however, felt conflicted and decided to sure with Emma.<p>

"Swan, a moment?" Sif asked.

"Sure." Emma replied.

Sif lead Emma outside the mess and spoke.

"It appears that you have cast a spell on me without realizing, Swan?"

"How do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"It appears that I've develop some feeling for you." Sif answered with sweaty palms.

"Sif...I won't lie, I've had some feelings too." Emma spoke. "Fighting along you the past couple of days has been...out of this world. But I don't want to replace the love you already have. Plus, I have someone too."

"I understand I've been in love with Thor since... I first saw him, but I may not be able to have him." Sif realized.

"Because of Jane." Emma finished.

"But with you," Sif started. "I feel different, like I don't have compete, like I don't have to act invulnerable. With you feel like I can act like myself."

"Sif..." Emma stopped

"Mom!"

Emma was cut off by the sound of a child, she whipped her head around a the saw the child running at her. It was Henry along with David, Mary Margret, Regina, Hook, Belle, and Mr. Gold.

"Emma!" David and Mary Margret let out as they ran to her.

"Henry? Mom, Dad?" she said with disbelief as she hugged Henry. "How did you get here? What am I saying? I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mom." Henry said back.

"You know our family." David started.

"We always find each other." Mary Margret finished as she hugged her daughter.

_**That's it. 1 big chapter done thank god. But tell me, how do you feel about Emma and Sif, Yay or Nay, please comment. Also tell me if it was good, I tried to keep it as much like the show as possible. **_


End file.
